reign_cwfandomcom-20200215-history
Mary and Lola
The relationship between Mary and Lola. They were best friends who have known each other since their childhood. Their friendship has had its up and downs because of Lola blaming Mary for Colin's death saying that Greer,Kenna, and Aylee were her friends while she is her queen and they are there on service to her whatever that may mean whatever that may cost them. Mary has promised to protect her and the others. Recently, Lola slept with Francis betraying Mary causing their friendship to fall apart. Lola was loyal to Mary when she went to English's court which ultimately costed her life. Season One Mary and Lola are reunited in the Pilot, their friendship almost immediately tested right after. When Lola sees Colin offering Mary a drink at Philip and Elisabeth's Wedding, she becomes jealous, but Mary tries to shake off Lola's skepticism by dancing with her and her other ladies in waiting. It becomes even more complicated when, after they found out that Colin tried to rape Mary in her sleep and was beheaded for it. Lola questions her own as well as the safety of the other ladies-in-waiting, and Mary insists that they are all her friends and she will protect them. In A Chill in the Air, Lola tells Mary to be careful about Bash. In Royal Blood, Lola sleeps with Francis, betraying Mary, because he was heartbroken. In Dirty Laundry, It's revealed that Lola is pregnant with Francis' child.As Mary and Kenna go to visit Lola in her quarters they find that she has already left and that is when Mary finds out. Mary rushes to stop Lola from having an abortion that could have killed her to discover that it's Francis' child. She is deeply hurt by the news and no longer trusts Lola. In The Darkness, Mary tries to help Lola find a suitor. They get in a fight after Mary lies to Francis whether she knew or didn't know about the affair he had with Lola. Then Mary forces Lola to marry Phillipe Nadine, who was revealed to prefer men in bed. At the end of the episode, the two eventually come to terms and Mary says she'll let Lola choose whoever she wants to marry. Season Two In The Lamb and the Slaughter, Mary finally expresses her anger at Lola for her night with Francis. The friendship seems irreparable, however they soften to one another after Mary teams up with Lola to help Estelle escape from Stéphane Narcisse. Mary forgives Lola and tells her to stop feeling guilty. The two reconcile and Lola asks Mary to be the godmother of her son, Jean-Philippe, which Mary accepts. Gallery Rep05.jpg MaryLadies 101.jpg Ladieshug.jpg MaryLadies 105.jpg GreerLolaMary105.jpg Normal Reign S01E10 Sacrifice 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0300.jpg Normal Reign S01E10 Sacrifice 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0401.jpg Normal Reign S01E09 For King and Country 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 3728.jpg Anna and Adelaide.jpg|Behind the Scenes Reign Episode 201 15 The Darkness Promotional Photos (5) 595 slogo.jpg Reign105 2207.jpg Reign105 0330.jpg RE205b 0026r FULL.jpg Trivia *Mary had been in a relationship with Francis and was married to him, Lola slept with him. **Francis is only in love with Mary. **He only slept with Lola because he had a broken heart because of Mary's decision to end their engagement. **Lola gave birth to Francis's son, Jean-Philippe. **Mary is the godmother of Lola's son, Jean-Philippe. **Narcisse becomes Jean-Philippe's step-father. *Several parallels exist between them: **Both were involved with Francis and Louis Condé although Lola's involvement with both of them were short lived. **Both were impregnated by Francis although Mary miscarried while Lola carried her son to full term. **Both beheaded on the orders of Queen Elizabeth. Category:Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Female Relationship Category:Help Needed Category:Ended realtionships